Flutters
by Wolfiee
Summary: This girl's interesting, Roxas concludes. She's the only one who's been able to make me feel like I have a heart in a long time. [RoxasxYuffie] [Oneshot]


Author's Note: Oh my gosh, what is this? Am I actually writing a RoxasxYuffie even though, previously I DESPISED the pairing. Ha, yes I am because this pairing is adorable! It was previously supposed to be a SoraxYuffie that I came up with a loooooong time ago but the summary reminded me of Roxas so I changed a few words and yah, I'm now writing a RoxasxYuffie. Awesome huh? I'm on a writing role. 3 Yesterday, 2 today, maybe even 3. Probably considering its only 10:00 in the morning but anyways enough about me, on with the ficcy yo! Hmmm ... thought of something while writing this ... do you think Roxas has the Oblivion Keyblade because it stands for Riku and the Oathkeeper because it stands for Kairi? Hmmm...

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: None.

Inspiration: Deftones yo!

xxXXxx

Brows furrow and sweat drips from the blonds' forehead as he swings his Oblivion blade in a horizontal cut, the Dusk before him slowly disintegrating.

His body begs him to collapse but his mind keeps him going. He clutches both Keyblades in his left hand and jumps onto the ladder, quickly climbing it though keeping his blue eyes peeled for any flying heartless that could attack him.

His chest heaves up and down, his breathing coming out shakily as he climbs the ladder, a difficult task being exhausted and only using one hand.

After a few minutes of struggling, nearly falling a few times he reaches the top. His feet touch the surface of the roof and he switches his Oblivion Keyblade to his right hand, now holding one in each hand.

He watches as the heartless near him, inching towards him slowly and he takes a few steps back, swallowing. They twitch, white claws outstretched towards him and he takes more steps back, for a moment, not wanting to deal with fighting and just wanting to sleep. Of course he can't though. He can never sleep it seems.

One jumps towards him and he jumps back, nearly loosing his footing when his foot fails to touch surface and he gasps, luckily catching himself before he falls over the edge. He glances over his shoulder, eyes widening at the long, long fall and he turns to face the Dusk again. 2 of them are there, small noises escaping their mouths, sounding like laughter. They are mocking him, he realizes.

His feet are dangerously close the edge and his knuckles are turning white from holding the hilts of the blades and he's exhausted and he's sweating. He can't take this anymore, everything is just too hard.

He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly and after a second he begins to swing his Oathkeeper Keyblade but stops when something silver runs through the heartless, killing one of them, it becoming like dust and blowing away.

His eyes turn to look at the silver item and he notices it's a weapon, a shruiken, and he wonders who threw it. His eyes flicker back down to the Dusk that remains and he lets out a cry of surprise when he notices it jumping towards him.

Without thinking he stumbles back and before he can do anything he realizes there is no wall left and he begins to fall. the last thing he sees is the shruiken flying towards and into the Dusk, killing it, before he falls and slams his eyes closed, letting go of his swords and flinging his arms wildly, trying to grab onto something, anything.

His hand touches something warm and soft and he realizes he's stopped falling. Slowly he opens his eyes, blue flickering towards who ever it was that had caught him.

A girl is crouched on the side of the roof, her arm out, hand holding onto his as she smiles. Short, raven, black hair is atop her head, choppy bangs hanging in her dark, indigo eyes. She grins at him and as he hangs there, his hand in hers, a smile on her face, something flutters in his chest.

He thinks it's his heart ... or where his heart is supposed to be.

He lets out a breath of relief, his body relaxing and his other hand moves, grabbing onto her other hand that she had offered him and slowly he's being pulled up and he grins when his body touches the surface of the roof.

He smiles widely and looks up at her. "Thank you." He tells her and she grins down at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"No prob." She says before winking at him and the blond sits up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh, kinda stupid of me. Can't believe I forgot I was at the edge of the wall." He grins at her in an embarrassed kind of way and she shrugs.

"Its cool, I've done it before too." The raven-haired girl smiles and stands up.

"Really?" He asks as he copies her movement.

She snorts a bit. "No." She says, thumping in the e forehead and he frowns, though the way his lips move, it resembles more of a pout. "I'm Yuffie." She holds out her hand and he grasps it, forgetting the comment she had made a second previous. He can't be mad at the girl who saved him from falling can he?

"I'm Roxas." He tells her, watching her animatedly shake his hand and let it go. It falls back to his side and only then does he realize he dropped his Keyblades.

"Ooops." He murmurs before looking at her then walking toward the ladder. As he expects, she follows. "Thanks again." He tells her. "Heh, it woulda hurt to fall." He says, stating the obvious.

"I'm just cool like that." She smirks and winks in his direction and something in his chest flutters again.

_This girl's interesting_, Roxas concludes. _She's the only one who has made me feel like I have a heart in a long time._

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Alrighty so what did you think? Good, bad? Anyways whatever you thought please R&R and PLEASE tell me in your review whether or not you like this style of writing better or you like my usual style better, third person, past tense instead of this, third person, past tense. Just wanna know cuz this style of writing is easier for me, I dunno, it just flows better for me and I'm wondering if the readers agree or if they think this style of writing is awkward and bad. Anyways yah hope you liked it, please R&R.


End file.
